Picture Message
by Baby Butler
Summary: Dino and Romario made a bet. Tsuna has a secret. Hibari was angry. T for language. Mild 1827


**Buon Giorno! My first 1827...really I don't know what came to me. Either I'm not in my own body when I made this or D. Spade is toying with me (uh huh...). Anyway, I hope you dear readers would enjoy this fic and I would appreciate a comment or two, as constructive as you may get. I would treasure your thoughts for future fics. Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano and to Akira Amano only.**

* * *

><p>Another fine day in Namimori Middle School and Dino of the Cavallone Family decided to pay his little student a visit. With him is Romario, the ever present bodyguard of the Italian teen who is willing to follow wherever his boss goes just as he is willing to sacrifice his own life for his boss' wellbeing, and today was not a very different day.<p>

The blond boss would schedule visits to his Japanese student, who happens to be the tenth generation Vongola family's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, rumored – and proven – to be the strongest guardian of their generation. With Dino and Hibari in one place at the same time, it's either a greeting-and-fight scenario or a greeting-and-silence scenario would unfold. Whichever it may be, it will not change the fact that the tutor and the student are enjoying the company.

"Ne, Romario?" Dino asked, looking up to another set of stairs leading to the rooftop where his student skylark is usually found.

"Yes, boss?"

The blond paused, as if carefully thinking his next words to say. "Do you think Kyoya would date anyone before he's twenty?"

The question was unexpected. So unexpected that Romario nearly missed a step, slightly forcing him forward to collide with Dino's back. Good thing the blond was holding on the railing or he, too, would have been pushed to collide with a step.

"Are you alright, Romario?" He said worriedly.

"Ye-yes. It's just that your question was…sudden."

"Good." Dino sighed in relief. "But what do you think? Would he date anyone?"

"…I…do not think so." Romario answered, a hand over his chin in thought before looking at his boss. "It is not possible."

The blond smiled. "That's what I'm thinking too last time. He's too much of a loner." And paused. "How about we bet on it?"

"But, boss…"

"It just struck me and got me thinking." Dino chuckled. He is clearly becoming insane if he is supplying this little belief to his subordinate. "He's still young and has a long way to go before he reaches the peak of his age. Anything can happen between it."

"So boss thinks that Hibari-san can have a girlfriend?" Romario clarified and got a nod from Dino as an answer. "I can't picture it, really."

"I bet you a hundred bucks that Kyoya can get a girlfriend. Either that or he can date at least one without scaring them before twenty."

Romario thought, again. The terms his boss gave was plausible. After all, Hibari Kyoya was known for his hate for crowds and allows only his subordinate and a canary to stay within his personal space for long periods. Not even Dino could stay within the inner bubble of the man for a long time. It would be a good activity since Romario have eighty to ninety percent of winning and, for Dino, to tease the skylark's little actions in the near future. Too bad, they did not thought of the present.

"You're on, boss!"

As soon as the two men had finished negotiating their bet, they continued to trek up the flight of stairs before stepping right out in the open space of the school's rooftop. Afternoon classes are still going and the gentle breeze plus the comfortable silence of the place would urge someone to lie on the cool floor and sleep the time away. A perfect place for Hibari, Dino thought, who is not visible in their sight.

"Strange." Dino murmured.

By this time around, Hibari would have been seen lounging on the rooftop's floor sleeping soundly with Hibird singing on some occasion. However, the skylark was nowhere in sight. Dino thought he might be in the reception room, Hibari's so-called office.

They were about to turn around and go when a familiar song was heard from not too far away. Looking carefully at where the song is coming from, Dino noticed a yellow puffball nearing them and immediately recognized it as Hibird. To think of it, the familiar song was actually Namimori Chuu's school anthem and who was the only person who liked the song and would teach it to the singing bird? Of course, no other than Hibari.

The bird flew around some circles, singing nonstop during flight. Then, it began to drop altitude and disappearing near a corner, the two men following closely behind it. Where Hibird lands, they know for sure they can find the owner there.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna to many, also known as the tenth generation Vongola family boss, merrily walked down the road and towards Namimori Middle School. Yep. The brunette is happy for some reason and it would stay that way. No one knows what, how, or why. He's just happy to go to school, see his friends and surprisingly ready to do some school work. Of course, with an armed talking baby called Reborn as his tutor, there is no room for unfinished assignments and unopened textbooks. Plus, Reborn made <em>really <em>sure he got all necessary pointers in his head before he goes to sleep. Oh, happy days.

As Tsuna neared the school entrance, in came barreling his storm guardian, all neatly buttoned up for school yet panting heavily from running, like something was wrong. Nah…it couldn't be.

"Good morning, Gokudera-ku–!" Tsuna greeted but was cut when Gokudera Hayato nearly screamed at his face at the same time bowing at an alarming pace.

"J-jyuudaime…forgive me for thinking inappropriate thoughts! To think you had already found the one! I don't know what to say…" After the first sentence, Tsuna had lost his grasp on whatever Gokudera was telling him, let alone the meaning of the words. "…and to think I am your right hand man when I don't even know your preferences. But as long as you're happy, I am also happy! Congratulations, Jyuudaime!"

"Huh?" Now, this had gotten the brunette even more confused. Why is the teen congratulating him and for what? He didn't remember any achievements lately, as if he'd done one. And what was that about him finding the one?

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto! Good morning."

Walking at a leisurely pace as he approaches the two comes the school's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, wearing a bright smile and exuding positive energy through his being. Upon stopping beside Tsuuna, he noticed the silverette glaring daggers at him, like always.

"Whatcha doing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"The hell it is to you, baseball freak!"

"Now, now…" The rain guardian smiled once again before turning to the brunette. "You know, Tsuna, I want to congratulate you for your accomplishment. Really, you 're so amazing I hardly believe you did it."

That again with the congratulations and whatnot. "Wha? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eh? But it's…"

"SAWADA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Yamamoto did not made it to the middle of his sentence when a very familiar, very loud call was heard. Probably heard throughout all of Namimori. Tsuna worried for the ears of people beside the person who shouted that loud.

"Onii-san!" Along with Gokudera who was cursing lowly at the _lawn head_ and Yamamoto who retained his placid smile, Tsuna made his way through some students who were entering the school towards the white haired teen.

"I don't understand what happened but congratulations to the EXTREME!"

"Wait, stop. What in the world is going on?" Before things got ugly, he really needed to know what was going on and why he is the only one who doesn't know what was happening. "Could someone explain to me what this is all about? And why are all of you congratulating me?"

"You don't know to the extreme, Sawada?"

"Know what?"

"Sawada…" Unfortunately, his unluckiness got the better of him and Tsuna was already screeching inside when he felt the very murderous aura from somewhere behind him. No need to know what, or more specifically who, was emitting it but the brunette already knew the moment it touched his being that he is going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes. "…Tsunayoshi."

And definitely no need to turn around to see the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya, burning holes behind his head. "Hi…Hibari-san?"

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Hibari flipped the boy around and shoved a cellphone in his face. Tsuna belatedly realized that the phone _is _his own phone (how in the world did Hibari-san got that?) and is displaying a picture of two teens holding each other, hands laced tightly. The featured persons were peacefully asleep and seemed to be nearly kissing…

"_How the hell did this got in here?_" Tsuna screamed, mixed fright and nervousness pounding through him as he scoured his messages, finding out that the picture was sent to all of his guardians, to Dino and Reborn. Even Kusakabe and Romario, too! "Who took this?"

"Beats me but since it's your phone, you're responsible." The skylark dragged the struggling brunette, screaming with his might for help. However, no one did rescue him all because of the entire student body's fear of the prefect and those who wished to do so were already been detained by Hibari's subordinates to keep them from interfering.

No one would dare disobey nor cross the path of Hibari Kyoya when he is pissed. More so when he was wickedly smiling, making invisible promises of pain, blood and hell to whoever has the unfortunate luck of being his prey.

From the rooftop of the school, where one can see entirely what was happening below, Dino, Romario and Reborn watched the scenes unfold. After receiving the hundred bucks from Romario, Dino went to meet Reborn, his former tutor, to watch the victim of the picture scandal got dragged away by his partner, also in the picture. Dino laughed the whole time, amused yet feeling bad for his little brother Tsuna and this is because Reborn had set another of his plans on torturing the brunette.

* * *

><p>"You know, Reborn. That was harsh, coming from you." The blond boss said between chuckles as he just saw Hibari whacked Tsuna senseless to render the younger boy asleep before dragging him the rest of the way for the real punishment. "Though, I know I had to expect it."<p>

"Heh. No-good Tsuna still needs to learn how to cover up his secrets." Reborn stated, a smiling stuck in his lips. "A mafia boss must be good at keeping secrets or else the family is doomed. Not all allies are trustworthy."

"Still. Picturing them using Tsuna's phone and sending it to the guardians? It's only used for framing people and possibly blackmail."

"Hn. I know, idiot. I'm not that stupid." The baby arcobaleno smiled further. "But, that's a good idea."

"Oh, no…"

* * *

><p>Far away and in the abandoned building of Kokuyo Health Land is Rokudo Mukuro, tenth generation Vongola family, Tsuna's mist guardian, sitting comfortably on his worn out but soft sofa, tapping his phone to see his latest messages. A few moments later, he found himself seething and smirking evilly. Eyes glaring at what was displayed on his phone, a brow twitching in annoyance.<p>

"Oya? How dare the skylark touched my prey…" He murmured, now walking out of the old theater with a mission to complete.

With his trident gripped tightly in his hand, the teen smoothed his pineapple styled hair before slowly disappearing into thin air.

"Kufufu…Hibari Kyoya, you're one dead bird for sleeping with _my_ beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review, per favore! :D<strong>


End file.
